Holden ten years later
by Spazzzh20
Summary: A project that I worked on back in High school. I hope you enjoy it. One shot.


Holden Ten Years Later

Holden Caufield the protagonist from catcher in the rye has graduated from high school and is currently living in an apartment in New York. He is employed as a staff member at Office Max. In his spare time he loves to write stories about his life and about tragedies in real life. Just last week Holden received a letter from Pency Prep, it was about his high school reunion.

In less than three days there will be my high school reunion. I had just bought a new apartment and set up all of my furniture. I had my special corner to write books to myself. In this corner I can get away from all those phonies. In this special corner I had all of my high school memorabilia. I wanted to put it inside of my attic but apartments don't have attic so I stick all of my shit in this here corner. Which is a real bitch too because every time somebody comes over here I have to hide it in order to keep them from seeing how much clutter I can pack in one space. It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it's just that I'm not particularly found of having everyone who comes here know that I've been to an upper-class school like Pency prep. Over hyped and under.. good Pency prep still remains in my mind as one of the most unnecessary waste of private funding to ever be established by human beings. One time when someone saw my Pency memorabilia they said "OH how wonderful you went to Pency tell me how was it. I want to bring my kid there at some point. I was thinking many deep thoughts in my head and the biggest one that came to mind was "Pency prep... It's shits for the birds. So I told her it's for the birds. Why can't we focus more on important things to spend our money on, like going to the moon, or finding an alternative power-source to run Disney world instead of using orphan children. Sorry about that, my imagination sometimes get's the better of me. But whenever I think of phonies especially the ones that run the Disney corporation, all I do is think of how such a huge group of phonies have such a massive audience. Teaching little kids to become brainwashed zombies.

What I do in the corner is every so often at night time about an hour before I go to sleep I sit there and think of stories. Not the fun kind of stories that parents tell there kids before they go to bed, or the kind that send you on magic adventures, or the kind that as parents say " are supposed to nurturer a child's creative thinking". NO these are the stories that no one wants to hear, the kind that make people ashamed that they can sleep at night because of how guilty they feel that they have a warm soft bed while some child in Africa is dying of aids, or the Ebola virus.

The story that I am most proud of however is one that involves me and the adventure's that I had ten years ago. I call it "The Catcher In The Rye". No this is not an adventure story that has me in it. It's about how I ran way from school to live a life of extreme pleasure which got me mangled up in conflicts such as prostitution and alcoholism and the value of friendship and at the very end discover my true self. This is my life, I guess it's true what they say the truth IS stranger than fiction.

The next day.

I decided to take a walk around the park in New York to cool my head, taking a walk always makes me feel more calm. Just think I thought to my self tomorrow I'll be on driving to my old school to meet my "buddies" as Holden ended his walk in central park he thought of how he should present himself in front of his school. He then saw some kids asking there parents if they could buy them some ice cream.

"mommy mommy can we get some ice cream?" "Why sure dear of course". It makes me wretch to see parents who give into there bratty kids so easily. I then walked strait forward into a pond. A pond with ducks and toy sailboats just sailing across the pound without a care in the world. Maybe there is no real reason why the ducks leave this pound every winter, I thought to my self, maybe they just do it because they want to. I walked back home to my apartment as I looked into the afternoon sky to see how the clouds just stayed there and didn't even bother to change. But they would change eventually only to be replaced by new clouds. Some things never change. It's ironic the things that stay the same nobody cares about but the things that are different the things that do change are always harped on. For example when your teacher takes you and your class on a trip to a museum every year are you interested in seeing the same things over and over again? No but maybe sometimes the museum will have a new exhibit and that will keep your mind occupied. Or better yet when something drastic happens something that you just wish that you could take back but you can't then you start to harp over it. What I'm trying to say is, the more that things stay the same the less people will care, but when things do start to change then and only then do people start to care.

The next day

Well it looks likes today is it. The day that I have to face my fears by doing to my high school reunion. Why do I go if I don't like it? Well I believe I just answered this question yesterday. If I didn't go then I would feel awful for not going, even though I know I'm not gonna like it. Besides this will also give me the opportunity to see other people and see what they've been doing all these years. As much as I know it's wrong I can't wait to meet all the underachievers there so I can laugh at pency even more and ask them "how did you get stuck doing THAT if you spent over four years at pency?" It'd make them realize that pency has nothing special to offer that any other school doesn't have. I was thinking about that for most of the ride there to keep me occupied. When I finally got to Pency I decided to make one small stop to the outside of the dormitory instead of the entrance. Ten years later and it still looks the same. I guess that's why I don't care for it so much. I finally enter the building only to see a group of phonies. Rich people dressed up in suits, students eating these small pint sized steaks so that when there parents asked them what they were eating they'd say "Steak" what a riot. Every last one of them phonies.


End file.
